


Pranks

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Random Tumblr Drabbles (Gift Drabbles) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Elven Wine, Gen, Pranks, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Glorfindel play pranks at night at Erestor<br/>Based on this prompt: “No way. It’s your turn.” (lotr/hobbit elf pairing of choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> **based on this meme:** [*click*](http://feanope.tumblr.com/post/130744056980/some-more-drabble-prompts)  
>  **[Disclaimer]** \- The elves are not mine. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Estate – I just like to explore their lives a little further. No money is made from this story.  
>  **[General]** \- Feel free to contact me on tumblr: [feanope](http://www.feanope.tumblr.com)

Night had long fallen over the secluded valley of Rivendell and all were asleep it seemed, except of two.

“Would you possibly …?”  
“Glorfindel, please,” Legolas said, his voice certainly affected by the wine he had consumed. “No way. It is your turn. These are the rules!”  
“Alright, alright,” the golden-haired elf muttered in played annoyance, unable to bite back a snicker. “Do you think he has gone to sleep yet?”  
“I think he has,” responded Legolas, shooting a glance across the courtyard. Everything, apart from the Hall of Fire was dark and deserted, no voice or sound could be heard. Both rose simultaneously from their seats, swaying, giggling like adolescents who had fallen into the trap of sweet spiced wine for the first time. 

  
They were both several millennia too old for loosing themselves in the incoherence of drunkenness, but than again, they were too old for playing childish pranks at their friends, too. Which – of course – didn’t stop them from doing so. 

  
Carefully not to lose his balance Glorfindel bent down and picked up a tiny pebble form the ground and threw it against the dark window above him.  
And then another. And another, followed by yet another – whilst Legolas beside him nearly died from laughter. 

  
Until the window flew open and Erestor’s angry shouting broke the peaceful tranquility of the night.

  
And then they ran, tumbling over their own feet and laughing all the more.


End file.
